Tu n'es plus là
by Bella286
Summary: Après 2ans d'une belle histoire, Hermione ne comprend pas le soudain changement d'attitude de Fred. Pourquoi l'évite t-il,pourquoi refuse t-il même de lui parler? La réponse viendra tout naturellement, innatendue et bien loin de ses craintes. HG
1. chap unique

_**Poster une nouvelle fic après tout ce temps me donne l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière ! Dc me revoilà, avec une nouvelle histoire, un one-shot qui m'est venu en regardant le nouveau clip d'Amel Bent, et dont je me suis très largement inspiré (mais je le regrette à présent, ça gâche ''l'effet de surprise''..) Le pairing n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais après avoir eu ma période Draco, Harry, et même Ron, il ne me restait que les jumeaux !lol Et je dois avouer que je les adore, tout simplement ! (C'est d'ailleurs dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fics fr sur eux, ils sont mignons, drôles et crédibles), donc j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Enjoy !!**_

_**Quand tu n'es plus là…**_

Il faisait froid, c'était une de ces nuits d'hiver qui vous poussent à rester chez vous, blottie dans une couverture devant la télé ou dans les bras de la personne aimée. Mais par cette nuit froide au vent glaciale qui vous giflait le visage, Hermione sortait d'un grand bâtiment au néon blanc clignotant, et aux portes automatiques. Elle s'était figée l'espace d'un instant quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes, happée par le froid glaciale qui contrastait avec la chaleur émanante du bâtiment. Elle remonta son col et se recroquevilla dans son manteau. Elle avait froid, elle ne sentait plus son corps et détestait cette impression douloureuse que des centaines de petites aiguilles lui transpercent le corps de parts et d'autres. Mais elle avait rassemblé toutes ces forces pour ne pas perdre de vue l'homme qui l'accompagnait et qui la distançait à présent.

"Attends moi !" s'écria Hermione en accélérant le pas pour le rejoindre.

Quelques enjambées avaient suffit à le rattraper, mais elle ne put reprendre son souffle. Il gardait la même cadence, et l'a regardait à peine.

"Fred !!" s'exclama Hermione, le souffle coupé par le froid qui lui brûlait la gorge, "attends moi !"

Elle s'efforçait de le regarder, mais la tache était difficile, Fred accélérait le pas, bien décider à ne pas ralentir. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle mais elle aimait ça. Ses cheveux étaient courts, toujours roux mais un été passé au soleil les avaient considérablement éclaircis. Son teint était pale, ses joues creuses blanches, tirant sur le violet dû au froid, et il avait une barbe de deux jours qui faisait fondre Hermione. Mais tout ça était loin, et les traits renfrognés qui trahissaient l'inquiétude de Fred la troublaient. Elle ne comprenait pas, que se passait-il, pourquoi l'ignorait t-il ainsi ? Les choses se passaient bien entre eux, depuis ''qu'ils s'étaient trouvés'' comme aimait le dire Fred, et Hermione aimait se moquer de ce côté fleur bleue qu'elle trouvait pourtant adorable, mais ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Le froid la rappela vite à l'ordre, comme une gifle qui la laissa pantoise. Elle avait froid et était épuisée, mais elle s'efforçait de caler son pas sur celui de Fred, se pelotant contre lui dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer.

En rentrant chez eux, dans la maison qu'il lui avait offerte en cadeau de mariage, Hermione se sentait vidée de toutes énergies. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre ce qui se passait, et était trop épuisée pour. Elle s'était blottie contre la cheminée, la douce chaleur du feu se diffusant peu à peu dans son corps, et elle ferma les yeux, appréciant chaque seconde. Fred s'était plongé dans un livre de sorts et d'enchantements, à la recherche de nouvelles idées de farces, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était préoccupé. Hermione avait besoin des livres pour se rassurer, lui de se sentir utile. Quelque chose le tourmentait, l'inquiétait, mais elle attendrait le lendemain pour lui en parler. De là où elle était assise –son fauteuil fétiche près de la cheminée-, elle observa chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses tics quand il essayait de se concentrer, en vain, il semblait si loin…

_Où est l'épaule sur laquelle j'me reposais  
La présence chaude que mon corps aimait serrer_

De temps en temps il levait la tête et se tournait vers elle. Un faible sourire fendait son visage, et l'espace d'un instant tout était normal, une soirée calme dans la vie d'un couple de jeunes mariés qui se suffisaient l'un l'autre.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentit étrangement bien, légère, comme dans du coton. Elle se leva et avança vers la cuisine qu'elle fut étonnée de trouver vide. Une tasse de café froid à peine touchée était posée dans l'évier, le journal déplié sur la table. Son bol favori était sorti, ainsi qu'une corbeille de croissants et de confiture, le tout près du magazine qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire. Fred était déjà parti, ce qui étonna Hermione. Il ne partait jamais sans un baiser volé, qu'elle soit réveillée ou endormie, et la plupart du temps il lui apportait son petit déjeuner copieux au lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione le sentait, ainsi qu'une vague de frissons désagréables. ''Fred…'' murmura t-elle.

_Quand le jour me réveille  
Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats  
Le vide est le même, tu n'es plus là._

Elle effleura du bout des doigts une photo posée sur le comptoir, une de leur mariage qu'il trouvait particulièrement belle. Elle portait une robe blanche ornée de perles, souriant et tournoyant dans les bras de Fred, ses bras fermement accrochés autours de son cou et sa tête nichée au creux de son épaule. Elle n'avait que quelques mois, mais lui semblait si loin… Elle décida de se changer les idées, et se persuada qu'une douche chaude, un bon petit déjeuner et une balade dans le Londres moldu l'aiderait à aller mieux. Fred travaillait à la boutique, elle passerait le voir et profiterait de sa journée de repos pour l'inviter à sortir. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, elle mordit dans un croissant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand elle passa à la boutique de farces et attrapes, elle la trouva tellement pleine de clients qu'elle ne vit à peine Fred, et elle douta qu'il l'ait ni vue ni entendue l'inviter à la retrouver après la fermeture. Mais peu importait. Elle était assise aux Trois Balais, dans un petit coin tranquille au fond de la salle où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver après le boulot. C'était devenu leur habitude, leur table, libre à chacune de leurs rencontres. Elle s'y était installée, et un sourire avait fendu son visage quand elle le vit pousser la porte et venir s'installer près d'elle. Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue, faisait naître un sourire sur son visage qu'il effleura. ''Hermione… '' murmura t-il en l'effleurant aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée ?" lui demanda t-elle.

Il soupira, comme il le faisait à la fin de chaque interminable journée. Il sourit de nouveau, mais d'un sourire crispé cette fois. Il avait évité sa question. Elle vit son regard fuir et se perdre dans le paysage enneigé, le sien se gonfla de larmes.

_Où est passée la voix qui répondait à mes questions  
L'autre moitié de moi sans qui j'perdais la raison_

Il jouait avec son alliance, la faisait tourner, glisser, l'ôtait puis la remettait. Doutait-il ? Il la regarda un instant, perdu, comme voulant dire des mots qui refusaient de sortir.

"Que se passe t-il Fred ?" demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Elle avança sa main vers la sienne, mais ne l'effleura qu'à peine alors qu'il retira soudainement la sienne. Elle vit ses yeux briller étrangement puis il avala d'une traite le reste de sa bière-au-beurre et sorti précipitamment. Le temps de trouver de quoi payer l'addition et de sortir, Fred avait disparu.

Hermione rentra quelques heures plus tard, après être passée à la boutique et au Terrier, et c'est naturellement chez eux qu'elle le retrouva. Il était tard, Fred était déjà couché, mais ne dormait pas. Quand elle entra, il se tourna vers elle un instant mais se détourna à peine leurs regards croisés, le regard chargé d'émotion et le cœur lourd. Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes et détourna les yeux. Près de la fenêtre, Hermione trouva un carton que par curiosité elle ouvrit. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand elle en sortit des photos d'eux, souriant et s'embrassant comme les jeunes mariés qu'ils étaient. Elle sortit également les places d'un concert qu'ils avaient été voir ensemble, leur première sortie officielle, et il avait gardé les tickets en souvenirs. D'autres objets liés à leur histoire se trouvaient dans cette boîte, et Hermione sentit une vague d'émotions la submerger.

_Je n' suis plus sûr de c' qui nous est arrivés  
J'y pense tous les jours j'ai même peur d'accepter_

Pourquoi faisait cela ? Quand leur histoire avait-elle commencé à aller si mal ? Lui en voulait-il toujours autant du temps qu'elle passait au ministère, du temps volé à leur histoire ? Elle faisait des efforts, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire. Elle referma le carton et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, sa main caressant son front comme elle le ferait pour un enfant. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et alors qu'il lui susurra qu'il l'aimait il se déroba et ferma les yeux, savourant sa caresse. Elle le sentait triste, mal, refoulant des émotions qui menaçaient d'exploser.

"Parles-moi mon cœur…" le supplia t-elle, mais il s'était retourné, lui faisant dos.

Elle baissa les yeux, ravalant sa fierté et retourna de l'autre côté du lit ou elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Il avait l'habitude de la prendre dans ses bras au moment de s'endormir, elle s'y blottissait et l'espace de quelques minutes elle se sentait invulnérable, comme immunisée de toute danger, de toute peine. Mais ce soir, ces mêmes bras lui étaient refusés et elle se sentait misérable, seule et perdue. Elle ferma les yeux mais ne trouva le sommeil que bien des heures plus tard.

Quand elle rentra d'une visite chez ses parents –écourtée car ses parents étant absents-, elle ne s'était pas préparée au choc qu'elle ressentit en entrant chez elle, en trouvant le salon rempli de cartons et Fred installé sur le canapé, immobile, un autre sur les genoux. Il se tourna vers elle te d'une voix rauque demanda :

"Pourquoi ? Tout allait si bien, on était heureux !"

"Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione, mais soulagée qu'il rompe enfin ce lourd silence. Tu me demandes pourquoi, mais je ne sais même pas ce qui ne va pas ! Explique-moi Fred, parce que là je suis perdue…"

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cela, pourquoi refusait-il de lui expliquer ? Il avait détourné le regard, et osait à peine la regarder, rendant impossible tout contact. Ne méritait-elle donc pas une explication ?

Elle connaissait suffisamment les Weasleys pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'argumenter. Quand une décision était prise, elle était prise, et Fred ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Même en le suppliant il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle se pelotonna donc dans un coin du canapé, à moins d'un mètre de lui mais le sentait si loin. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, il y avait un carton avec leurs photos de mariage, un autre avec des bibelots qu'elle lui avait offerts au fur et à mesure des missions qui les éloignaient chaque fois un peu plus. Dans un autre se trouvaient quelques unes de ses affaires à elle, son porte feuille, sa baguette, son agenda, ce qui la troubla énormément. Elle jeta un regard vers Fred mais il n'était plus là, et un coup d'œil par la fenêtre vers la nuit tombée lui fit réalisé que plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis son retour. Elle se leva péniblement, la fatigue qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours s'emparant de nouveau d'elle et elle s'arrêta à la porte de leur chambre. Fred était couché sur le côté, la tête posée sur son bras replié, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_Quand tu n'es plus là  
Quand tu n'es plus là_

Elle fit demi-tour vers le salon mais un objet attira son attention, une petite boite posée sur le comptoir. Un écrin. Elle le prit, mais à peine l'eut-elle ouvert qu'elle le lâcha dans un sursaut d'effroi. Fred se redressa aussitôt en entendant le bruit sourd, puis se recoucha, pensant avoir rêvé. Hermione quant à elle était bouleversée. Dans l'écrin se trouvait une bague, pas n'importe quelle bague, sa bague. La sienne. Elle toucha machinalement son annulaire gauche et remarqua avec horreur qu'elle n'y était plus. Elle sentit sa tête tourner, elle se sentait mal, faible tout allait trop vite. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, submergée par l'émotion, et son corps parcouru de petits frissons, comme des ondes de choc de plus en plus fortes, violentes, douloureuses.

"Fred !" s'entendit-elle crier mais sa voix fit écho dans sa tête, incapable d'articuler le moindre son.

Un sentiment de peur l'envahit, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et alors qu'une série de bip résonnait dans sa tête, elle entraperçut le bas de la cape de Fred voler et la porte claquer. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, sa vue se troubla et les bips ne faisaient que s'amplifier pour devenir un son aigu continu. Sa tête tourna d'avantage puis plus rien, elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

Fred courait dans le long couloir blanc aux allures lugubres et portes aux couleurs ternies par le temps. Il poussa d'un grand coup les portes battantes et s'arrêta devant une grande baie vitrée. Il se retourna en voyant un homme approcher.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda t-il, osant à peine formuler la question dont il avait déjà la réponse.

L'homme à ses côtés lui jeta un regard compatissant et secoua la tête.

"Je suis désolé…"

"Non !! "s'écria Fred, dont la voix muée par la douleur était rauque et chevrotante. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre. "Hermione…" sanglota t-il en posant sa main sur la vitre, là où apparaissait le corps inerte d'Hermione.

Elle était la, Hermione, son Hermione, sa jeune épouse, la fille qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps qu'il en oubliait quand et comment il avait craqué pour elle. Mais elle était la, reliée à toutes sortes de machines, et le bip rassurant des derniers jours n'étant plus qu'un long bip continu, seul témoin de l'issue fatale des ces deux semaines d'horreur qu'il venait de passer, dans l'angoisse et l'attente qu'elle se réveille. Plus rien ne comptait, il ne vivait plus que dans cette attente.

Dans mon demi-sommeil, je respire mais je sais  
Que je n'vis pas, plus rien n'est pareil  
Quand tu n'es plus là

Tout allait si bien entre eux, ils s'aimaient, venaient de se marier, il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un simple accident de voiture ait raison de la plus brillante, la plus intelligente, la plus convoitée des jeunes sorcières de sa génération ? Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis l'accident. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, ses jambes refusant de le soutenir d'avantage. Il croyait tomber fou, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à lui, pas à elle. Ces derniers jours avaient été horribles, et il en revivait à présent chaque seconde.

Quand il était sorti de l'hôpital deux jours plus tôt - après avoir été appelé pour une soi-disante amélioration de l'état d'Hermione-, il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer, il ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir ainsi. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'accident, une semaine qu'il ne vivait plus, ne mangeait plus, comme en témoignaient sa barbe naissante et ses joues creuses. Il était sorti de l'hôpital, avait pressé le pas pour s'en éloigner au plus vite. Il était rentré chez lui, chez eux, dans la maison qu'il lui avait achetée et décorée pour leur mariage, après avoir vu Hermione s'arrêter devant pendant des semaines à chaque fois qu'elle passait par là. A présent il supportait à peine de rester seul dans cette maison, vide de toute chaleur, vide d'Hermione.

_Où est l'épaule sur laquelle j'me reposais  
La présence chaude que mon corps aimait serrer  
Où est passée la voix qui répondait à mes questions  
L'autre moitié de moi sans qui j'perdais la raison_

Il s'était installé dans le salon et s'était plongé dans un livre de sorts, en quête de nouvelles idées de farce. C'était son truc, il avait besoin de ça pour extérioriser, de même qu'Hermione avait besoin de ses livres pour se rassurer. De temps en temps il levait la tête vers la cheminée, vers le fauteuil où elle aimait tant s'installer, et un faible sourire fendait alors son visage. L''espace d'un instant il la revoyait, et tout était normale, une soirée calme, une nuit d'hiver dans la vie d'un couple de jeunes mariés qui se suffisaient l'un l'autre. De retour à l'hôpital, tout ce bonheur semblait si lointain qu'il peinait à croire qu'il n'ait jamais existé.

Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé de bonne heure, comme la veille et les jours précédents. Il s'était levé, tel un robot, s'était habillé et versé une tasse de café qu'il délaissa dans l'évier après quelques gorgées. Son regard se posa sur une photo posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, une photo de leur mariage ; Hermione était si belle dans sa robe blanche, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser et de la faire virevolter dans ses bras. Ginny avait immortalisé ce moment à leur insu, et il lui sera éternellement reconnaissant de l'avoir fait. Il sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers la chambre, la chambre vide à présent. Machinalement, il se tourna vers le placard, l'ouvrit et en sortit le bol qu'Hermione aimait tant. Il le posa sur la table, sortit le beurre, la confiture et plaça des croissants dans une corbeille qu'il posa près d'un magazine. Un rituel qu'il avait l'habitude de lui apporter au lit s'il avait le temps, de lui préparer s'il était pressé. Mais jamais il ne partait sans lui avoir volé un baiser. Plus rien n'avait de sens à présent, tout était trop calme pour être supportable, il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie.

_Quand le jour me réveille  
Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats  
Le vide est le même, tu n'es plus là._

La journée avait été longue, la boutique n'avait pas désemplie, comme pour le maintenir occupé. Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises il avait levé les yeux vers l'horloge et la porte, aux heures où Hermione avait l'habitude de passer le voir. Puis, l'heure de fermeture était venue, il avait éteint les lumières et fermé la porte, ses pas le conduisant malgré lui vers les Trois Bâtons, où il avait l'habitude de retrouver Hermione après le travail, à une petite table tranquille au fond du bar. A peine assis, il sentit le fantôme d'une caresse d'Hermione sur sa joue et sourit. Il avait murmuré son nom, et un instant plus tard, son souvenir s'évanouissait ainsi que son sourire. Il effleura son alliance, la fit tourner, l'ôta puis la remit, se remémorant les circonstances qui l'avaient amenés à épouser la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Une vague amère le submergea, des larmes menaçant de couler et il se sentit étouffer. Il avala sa bière-au-beurre d'une traite et se leva précipitamment, oubliant de laisser de quoi payer la note.

Quelques heures plus tard, allongé dans leur lit il ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. L'écho d'Hermione était omniprésent dans la maison, et une fois de plus il crut l'entendre entrer. Il regarda la porte ouverte et sourit inconsciemment. Un bref regard vers la commode et le carton qu'il avait rempli de leurs souvenirs quelques minutes plus tôt lui fit perdre ce sourire. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi était-elle montée dans cette voiture, pourquoi ce camion lui avait-il coupé la route ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là, avec lui, maintenant ? Et pourquoi continuait-il de ressentir ses caresses sur sa joue, ses baisers sur son front, sa voix l'appelant ? Fatigué, il se tourna de l'autre côté, de son côté. Elle lui manquait terriblement, son petit corps fragile qui se blottissait contre le sien pour s'endormir lui manquait.

_Quand le jour me réveille  
Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats  
Le vide est le même, tu n'es plus là._

Merlin, elle devait se réveiller au plus vite, ou il en mourrait. Les médecins avaient fait un avis très pessimiste, le prévenant que les dégâts étaient tels qu'elle ne se réveillerait probablement pas, ou avec de graves séquelles. Peu lui importait, tant qu'elle était en vie. Il se savait égoïste, mais il n'imaginait pas la vie sans elle, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées.

"On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu…" murmura Ginny en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Comment tu te sens ?" hésita Harry en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

"Aussi bien qu'un homme qui vient de perdre sa femme…" répondit Fred, amer.

Au loin, il vit Georges arriver, et aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux, tout se passait dans le regard, dans les gestes. Ils étaient pareils, complémentaires, sa moitié physique quand Hermione était sa moitié spirituelle. Georges le prit dans ses bras et il s'y abandonna, sans retenue, se cramponnant à la seule personne qui comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il se laissa pleurer, évacuer toute la douleur qu'il ressentait en demandant inlassablement ''pourquoi ?''. N'ayant aucune raison à lui fournir, Georges resserra son étreinte aussi fort qu'il put, la rendant presque douloureuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit les parents d'Hermione franchir les mêmes portes battantes qu'il avait franchies une heure plus tôt. Il se rappela les avoir contacté l'avant-veille, leur expliquant que l'état de leur fille avait empiré. Ils étaient partis tôt la veille et avaient conduit toute la journée pour arriver ''en temps'', qui s'avéra être ''trop tard''. Ne pouvant lâcher l'étreinte de son frère, ils s'assiérent sur un banc près de l'entrée et une nouvelle série de flashs l'envahirent, en remontant jusqu'à leur rencontre, lors de la toute première année d'Hermione. Fred l'avait trouvé touchante, perdue sur le quai de King Cross, se demandant ou pouvait bien être cette voie 9 3/4. Puis elle était devenue l'amie de son frère, puis la sienne, et la guerre avait fini de les rapprocher. Ils se remémora leur premier rendez-vous catastrophique aux Trois Bâtons, puis tout les fantastiques qui avaient suivis, donnant naissance à une belle histoire, une vraie histoire, de celle qui dure jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, ce qu'elle venait de faire à l'instant.

_Quand tu n'es plus là_

_Quand tu n'es plus là_

La journée avait été pénible pour lui, bien avant qu'il ne vienne à l'hôpital. Il avait ramené le matin le carton plein des affaires d'Hermione qui se trouvaient dans sa voiture au moment de l'accident : ses papiers, son téléphones, sa baguettes. Ce matin là, après une énième visite à l'hôpital, et une énième désillusion quand les médecins ne lui diagnostiquaient plus que quelques heures, il avait pris sa décision, il ne resterait pas dans cette maison. Il ne pouvait plus la supporter, à peine quelques jours après l'accident. Ils avaient donc pris quelques cartons et s'était efforcé de les remplir, de souvenirs communs, de ses affaires, de quelques bibelots qu'il avait toujours accepté avec nonchalance car provenant de nouvelles mission qu'elle devait effectuer, chaque fois plus loin, chaque fois plus longues. Ils détestaient ces missions qui lui prenaient sa femme et le lui faisait ressentir, mais au fond il aimait savoir que même au boulot, elle pensait à lui.

Il n'aura jamais plus l'occasion de critiquer ses goûts en matières de souvenirs, ni ne pourra jamais lui avouer à quel point il aimait ces bibelots qui le rattacher à elle.

_Je n' suis plus sûr de c' qui nous est arrivés  
J'y pense tous les jours j'ai même peur d'accepter  
J'ai gardé le meilleur et enterré le reste  
Effacé tes erreurs, oublié tes promesses_

Il s'assit dans le canapé, un carton sur ses genoux et se tourna vers le fauteuil qu'elle aimait tant. Peut être qu'en y pensant très fort, il pourrait la revoir, blottie dans ce fauteuil, lui souriant avec tendresse ? Son regard se posa sur une photo d'elle fraîchement diplômée, posée sur une table basse près du canapé. Une vague de colère l'envahit.

"Pourquoi ?? s'entendit-il demander. Tout allait si bien, on était heureux !!"

Mais seul un silence pesant lui fit écho, et il baissa les yeux. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et elle se referma naturellement sur la petite boite qu'elle contenait. Il la sortie et bien que connaissant son contenu, il ne put l'ouvrir. C'était trop, le détail de trop, la goutte d'eau qui menaçait le vase depuis des jours. Les médecins la lui avaient remis quelques heures plus tôt, à cause d'examens qu'ils devaient pratiquer sur elle. Il la regarda un instant et la posa sur le comptoir. Il s'était ensuite couché, épuisé de ces efforts. Il ne dormait pas, ne pouvait ni ne voulait la chasser de son esprit. Elle occupait chaque pièce de cette maison, chaque particule d'air était empreint de son essence, elle était partout.

Son esprit lui joua un énième tour alors qu'il entendit un bruit soudain dans le salon, il se redressa dans le lit mais se recoucha l'instant d'après. Il était seul dans cette grande maison vide, qui d'autre aurait pu faire ce bruit? Soudain, une décharge électrique lui parcourut tout le corps, et un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il se leva rapidement, enfila un jean et un pull et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant au passage sa cape et sa baguette.

Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital, quelques minutes trop tard. Il s'était entendu dire que tout était fini, qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire et qu'ils étaient désolés. Désolé… cette phrase lourde de sens en avait-elle si peu pour eux, pour la sortir si souvent, de manière si inopinée dès qu'un drame se produisait ? Comment pouvait-ils être désolés ? Désolés de quoi, d'avoir laissé mourir la femme qu'il aimait, et de venir s'excuser après ? Fred ne supportait pas ces regards faussement compatissants, quand la minute suivante ils s'occupaient d'un autre cas, d'un autre patient, d'une autre vie à sauver… Il sentit une main saisir doucement la sienne, et la vue du regard inquiet de son frère le ramena à sa triste réalité. Il le suivit au-delà des portes et le vit pousser cette même porte bleue qu'il avait si souvent poussée ces jours ci. Il s'arrêta sur le pas et laissa Fred s'avancer seule.

"Tu dois lui dire au revoir, avant que…" commença t-il, mais il ne put se résigner à finir sa phrase.

Il vit son frère hocher la tête et s'avancer péniblement vers le lit. Cette vision était déchirante, personne ne devrait vivre une telle épreuve si jeune. Il fit un pas en arrière et leur laissa une dernière intimité.

"Comment vais-je faire sans toi mon ange…. Murmura Fred dans un sanglot. C'est si dur sans toi, j'ai perdu mes repères, j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre. Je t'aime tellement Hermione, et je regrette d'avoir perdu tant d'occasion de te le dire, de te le montrer. Tu es ma vie, tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré, et au moment ou l'ont se trouve, tu m'abandonnes ? Non, sanglota t-il de nouveau, je refuse ! Je refuse cette situation, je refuse de te perdre. Dans cette vie nous étions liés, dans la mort nous le serons. Je refuse de rester ici sans toi. Alors tu sais mon amour, tu es partie mais rien ne nous sépareras jamais, pas même la mort."

_Quand tu n'es plus là  
Quand tu n'es plus là_

La solution lui avait sauté aux yeux quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'allait être la vie sans elle. C'est bien simple, il n'y aurait pas de vie sans elle, il ne pouvait l'envisager. Il avait prit sa décision, et aussi dure soit-elle, il savait qu'ils comprendraient, et espéraient qu'ils accepteraient.

''Attends moi mon ange…'' furent les derniers mots qu'ils prononça avant de déposer un baiser sur son front encore tiède…

_The end _

_**Tadam ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je voulais terminer sur une note un peu plus gaie, mais vu les circonstances, c'était pas difficile. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce pairing parce qu'il est également celui de ma fic à venir…lol**_

_**Des avis ? Critiques ? Suggestions ? Un seul clic suffit ! xxx**_


	2. Happy End Alternative

_**Voici comme promis une fin alternative, bien plus joyeuse que la fin tragique originale. J'ai remis la fic en entière, le changement s'effectue fin le milieu, quand Fred retourne à l'hôpital. Enjoy ! **_

_**Quand tu n'es plus là…**_

Il faisait froid, c'était une de ces nuits d'hiver qui vous poussent à rester chez vous, blottie dans une couverture devant la télé ou dans les bras de la personne aimée. Mais par cette nuit froide au vent glaciale qui vous giflait le visage, Hermione sortait d'un grand bâtiment au néon blanc clignotant, et aux portes automatiques. Elle s'était figée l'espace d'un instant quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes, happée par le froid glaciale qui contrastait avec la chaleur émanante du bâtiment. Elle remonta son col et se recroquevilla dans son manteau. Elle avait froid, elle ne sentait plus son corps et détestait cette impression douloureuse que des centaines de petites aiguilles lui transpercent le corps de parts et d'autres. Mais elle avait rassemblé toutes ces forces pour ne pas perdre de vue l'homme qui l'accompagnait et qui la distançait à présent.

"Attends moi !" s'écria Hermione en accélérant le pas pour le rejoindre.

Quelques enjambées avaient suffit à le rattraper, mais elle ne put reprendre son souffle. Il gardait la même cadence, et l'a regardait à peine.

"Fred !!" s'exclama Hermione, le souffle coupé par le froid qui lui brûlait la gorge, "attends moi !"

Elle s'efforçait de le regarder, mais la tache était difficile, Fred accélérait le pas, bien décider à ne pas ralentir. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle mais elle aimait ça. Ses cheveux étaient courts, toujours roux mais un été passé au soleil les avaient considérablement éclaircis. Son teint était pale, ses joues creuses blanches, tirant sur le violet dû au froid, et il avait une barbe de deux jours qui faisait fondre Hermione. Mais tout ça était loin, et les traits renfrognés qui trahissaient l'inquiétude de Fred la troublaient. Elle ne comprenait pas, que se passait-il, pourquoi l'ignorait t-il ainsi ? Les choses se passaient bien entre eux, depuis ''qu'ils s'étaient trouvés'' comme aimait le dire Fred, et Hermione aimait se moquer de ce côté fleur bleue qu'elle trouvait pourtant adorable, mais ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Le froid la rappela vite à l'ordre, comme une gifle qui la laissa pantoise. Elle avait froid et était épuisée, mais elle s'efforçait de caler son pas sur celui de Fred, se pelotant contre lui dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer.

En rentrant chez eux, dans la maison qu'il lui avait offerte en cadeau de mariage, Hermione se sentait vidée de toutes énergies. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre ce qui se passait, et était trop épuisée pour. Elle s'était blottie contre la cheminée, la douce chaleur du feu se diffusant peu à peu dans son corps, et elle ferma les yeux, appréciant chaque seconde. Fred s'était plongé dans un livre de sorts et d'enchantements, à la recherche de nouvelles idées de farces, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était préoccupé. Hermione avait besoin des livres pour se rassurer, lui de se sentir utile. Quelque chose le tourmentait, l'inquiétait, mais elle attendrait le lendemain pour lui en parler. De là où elle était assise –son fauteuil fétiche près de la cheminée-, elle observa chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses tics quand il essayait de se concentrer, en vain, il semblait si loin…

_Où est l'épaule sur laquelle j'me reposais  
La présence chaude que mon corps aimait serrer_

De temps en temps il levait la tête et se tournait vers elle. Un faible sourire fendait son visage, et l'espace d'un instant tout était normal, une soirée calme dans la vie d'un couple de jeunes mariés qui se suffisaient l'un l'autre.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentit étrangement bien, légère, comme dans du coton. Elle se leva et avança vers la cuisine qu'elle fut étonnée de trouver vide. Une tasse de café froid à peine touchée était posée dans l'évier, le journal déplié sur la table. Son bol favori était sorti, ainsi qu'une corbeille de croissants et de confiture, le tout près du magazine qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire. Fred était déjà parti, ce qui étonna Hermione. Il ne partait jamais sans un baiser volé, qu'elle soit réveillée ou endormie, et la plupart du temps il lui apportait son petit déjeuner copieux au lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione le sentait, ainsi qu'une vague de frissons désagréables. ''Fred…'' murmura t-elle.

_Quand le jour me réveille  
Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats  
Le vide est le même, tu n'es plus là._

Elle effleura du bout des doigts une photo posée sur le comptoir, une de leur mariage qu'il trouvait particulièrement belle. Elle portait une robe blanche ornée de perles, souriant et tournoyant dans les bras de Fred, ses bras fermement accrochés autours de son cou et sa tête nichée au creux de son épaule. Elle n'avait que quelques mois, mais lui semblait si loin… Elle décida de se changer les idées, et se persuada qu'une douche chaude, un bon petit déjeuner et une balade dans le Londres moldu l'aiderait à aller mieux. Fred travaillait à la boutique, elle passerait le voir et profiterait de sa journée de repos pour l'inviter à sortir. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, elle mordit dans un croissant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand elle passa à la boutique de farces et attrapes, elle la trouva tellement pleine de clients qu'elle ne vit à peine Fred, et elle douta qu'il l'ait ni vue ni entendue l'inviter à la retrouver après la fermeture. Mais peu importait. Elle était assise aux Trois Balais, dans un petit coin tranquille au fond de la salle où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver après le boulot. C'était devenu leur habitude, leur table, libre à chacune de leurs rencontres. Elle s'y était installée, et un sourire avait fendu son visage quand elle le vit pousser la porte et venir s'installer près d'elle. Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue, faisait naître un sourire sur son visage qu'il effleura. ''Hermione… '' murmura t-il en l'effleurant aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée ?" lui demanda t-elle.

Il soupira, comme il le faisait à la fin de chaque interminable journée. Il sourit de nouveau, mais d'un sourire crispé cette fois. Il avait évité sa question. Elle vit son regard fuir et se perdre dans le paysage enneigé, le sien se gonfla de larmes.

_Où est passée la voix qui répondait à mes questions  
L'autre moitié de moi sans qui j'perdais la raison_

Il jouait avec son alliance, la faisait tourner, glisser, l'ôtait puis la remettait. Doutait-il ? Il la regarda un instant, perdu, comme voulant dire des mots qui refusaient de sortir.

"Que se passe t-il Fred ?" demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Elle avança sa main vers la sienne, mais ne l'effleura qu'à peine alors qu'il retira soudainement la sienne. Elle vit ses yeux briller étrangement puis il avala d'une traite le reste de sa bière-au-beurre et sorti précipitamment. Le temps de trouver de quoi payer l'addition et de sortir, Fred avait disparu.

Hermione rentra quelques heures plus tard, après être passée à la boutique et au Terrier, et c'est naturellement chez eux qu'elle le retrouva. Il était tard, Fred était déjà couché, mais ne dormait pas. Quand elle entra, il se tourna vers elle un instant mais se détourna à peine leurs regards croisés, le regard chargé d'émotion et le cœur lourd. Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes et détourna les yeux. Près de la fenêtre, Hermione trouva un carton que par curiosité elle ouvrit. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand elle en sortit des photos d'eux, souriant et s'embrassant comme les jeunes mariés qu'ils étaient. Elle sortit également les places d'un concert qu'ils avaient été voir ensemble, leur première sortie officielle, et il avait gardé les tickets en souvenirs. D'autres objets liés à leur histoire se trouvaient dans cette boîte, et Hermione sentit une vague d'émotions la submerger.

_Je n' suis plus sûr de c' qui nous est arrivés  
J'y pense tous les jours j'ai même peur d'accepter_

Pourquoi faisait cela ? Quand leur histoire avait-elle commencé à aller si mal ? Lui en voulait-il toujours autant du temps qu'elle passait au ministère, du temps volé à leur histoire ? Elle faisait des efforts, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire. Elle referma le carton et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, sa main caressant son front comme elle le ferait pour un enfant. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et alors qu'il lui susurra qu'il l'aimait il se déroba et ferma les yeux, savourant sa caresse. Elle le sentait triste, mal, refoulant des émotions qui menaçaient d'exploser.

"Parles-moi mon cœur…" le supplia t-elle, mais il s'était retourné, lui faisant dos.

Elle baissa les yeux, ravalant sa fierté et retourna de l'autre côté du lit ou elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Il avait l'habitude de la prendre dans ses bras au moment de s'endormir, elle s'y blottissait et l'espace de quelques minutes elle se sentait invulnérable, comme immunisée de toute danger, de toute peine. Mais ce soir, ces mêmes bras lui étaient refusés et elle se sentait misérable, seule et perdue. Elle ferma les yeux mais ne trouva le sommeil que bien des heures plus tard.

Quand elle rentra d'une visite chez ses parents –écourtée car ses parents étant absents-, elle ne s'était pas préparée au choc qu'elle ressentit en entrant chez elle, en trouvant le salon rempli de cartons et Fred installé sur le canapé, immobile, un autre sur les genoux. Il se tourna vers elle te d'une voix rauque demanda :

"Pourquoi ? Tout allait si bien, on était heureux !"

"Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione, mais soulagée qu'il rompe enfin ce lourd silence. Tu me demandes pourquoi, mais je ne sais même pas ce qui ne va pas ! Explique-moi Fred, parce que là je suis perdue…"

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cela, pourquoi refusait-il de lui expliquer ? Il avait détourné le regard, et osait à peine la regarder, rendant impossible tout contact. Ne méritait-elle donc pas une explication ?

Elle connaissait suffisamment les Weasleys pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'argumenter. Quand une décision était prise, elle était prise, et Fred ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Même en le suppliant il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle se pelotonna donc dans un coin du canapé, à moins d'un mètre de lui mais le sentait si loin. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, il y avait un carton avec leurs photos de mariage, un autre avec des bibelots qu'elle lui avait offerts au fur et à mesure des missions qui les éloignaient chaque fois un peu plus. Dans un autre se trouvaient quelques unes de ses affaires à elle, son porte feuille, sa baguette, son agenda, ce qui la troubla énormément. Elle jeta un regard vers Fred mais il n'était plus là, et un coup d'œil par la fenêtre vers la nuit tombée lui fit réalisé que plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis son retour. Elle se leva péniblement, la fatigue qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours s'emparant de nouveau d'elle et elle s'arrêta à la porte de leur chambre. Fred était couché sur le côté, la tête posée sur son bras replié, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_Quand tu n'es plus là  
Quand tu n'es plus là_

Elle fit demi-tour vers le salon mais un objet attira son attention, une petite boite posée sur le comptoir. Un écrin. Elle le prit, mais à peine l'eut-elle ouvert qu'elle le lâcha dans un sursaut d'effroi. Fred se redressa aussitôt en entendant le bruit sourd, puis se recoucha, pensant avoir rêvé. Hermione quant à elle était bouleversée. Dans l'écrin se trouvait une bague, pas n'importe quelle bague, sa bague. La sienne. Elle toucha machinalement son annulaire gauche et remarqua avec horreur qu'elle n'y était plus. Elle sentit sa tête tourner, elle se sentait mal, faible tout allait trop vite. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, submergée par l'émotion, et son corps parcouru de petits frissons, comme des ondes de choc de plus en plus fortes, violentes, douloureuses.

"Fred !" s'entendit-elle crier mais sa voix fit écho dans sa tête, incapable d'articuler le moindre son.

Un sentiment de peur l'envahit, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et alors qu'une série de bip résonnait dans sa tête, elle entraperçut le bas de la cape de Fred voler et la porte claquer. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, sa vue se troubla et les bips ne faisaient que s'amplifier pour devenir un son aigu continu. Sa tête tourna d'avantage puis plus rien, elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

Fred courait dans le long couloir blanc aux allures lugubres et portes aux couleurs ternies par le temps. Il poussa d'un grand coup les portes battantes et s'arrêta devant une grande baie vitrée. Il se retourna en voyant un homme approcher.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda t-il, osant à peine formuler la question dont il avait déjà la réponse.

L'homme à ses côtés lui jeta un regard compatissant et secoua la tête. Fred prit cela comme un mauvais signe et baissa la tête, résigné à admettre que c'était fini. Mais soudain, à peine une seconde plus tard il vit le médecin secoué de petit spasme et rire doucement.

« Je dois admettre…, commença t-il …que votre femme est incroyable ! Nous avions très peu d'espoir quant à son réveil, la violence de l'accident était telle que nous étions étonnés qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Elle avait de nombreuses factures, des ecchymoses internes et… »

« Mais comment va-t-elle ? » explosa Fred, trépignant d'impatience et incapable d'attendre une minute de plus.

Le médecin sourit et libera la tourmente de Fred de ces quelques mots « Elle est réveillée », ponctués d'un « en salle de réveil, 2ieme étage », et il aurait volontiers précisé _chambre 238_ si Fred ne s'était pas aussitôt précipité vers l'ascenseur, ne l'avait pas appelé une bonne dizaine de fois en vain, et ne s'était pas dirigé vers les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre et en en ratant quelques-unes.

Les nerfs de Fred furent de nouveau mis à rude épreuve quand il se trouva face à une infirmière nonchalante pendue au téléphone, assise derrière le bureau d'accueil du 2ieme étage. Fred attendit quelques secondes, tapotant bruyamment sur le comptoir pour montrer son exaspération, en vain, elle était bien décidée à terminer sa conversation passionnante. Puis il ne tient plus.

« La chambre de Mrs Weasley !! » s'exclama t-il, et grimaça un « s'il vous plait » en espérant obtenir une réponse rapide, à défaut des bonnes grâces de cette vielle infirmière antipathique.

« Chambre 238 », répondit-elle en consultant un dossier qui devait être celui des admissions. « Au fond du couloir, 3ième porte à gauche ».

Il la remercia et se précipita au fond du couloir, comme elle l'avait indiqué. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta net, comme paralysé par la peur. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Certes, à peine deux semaines, mais deux interminables semaines qu'il ne souhaitait à personne de vivre. Et maintenant qu'il y était, que tout était fini et qu'Hermione était réveillée, il avait peur, une peur lancinante qui le clouait sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement. Comment allait-elle être, de quoi se souviendrait-elle ? Le médecin l'avait prévenu des graves dommages causés par l'accident, mais de quels dommages parlait-il ? Etait-ce physique, psychique ? « Imbécile, s'exclama t-il intérieurement, comment veux tu le découvrir en restant planté là ? ». Il se reprit alors, souffla lentement et tremblant, actionna la poignée.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant Hermione allongée dans un lit aux draps d'une blancheur impeccable, le tube autrefois relié de sa gorge à une machine avait disparu, ainsi que le bip bip bip qui le rendait fou. Elle semblait endormie, mais elle était vivante, et rien d'autre ne comptait. Seule une perfusion piquée dans son bras et qui devait servir à l'alimenter témoignait de son état de santé inquiétant. Son bras gauche était plâtré, une attelle soutenait son genou et des traces d'anciens hématomes couvraient ses bras et son visage, mais elle était en vie. Fred s'approcha doucement, n'osant faire de bruit de peur de la réveiller. Il la contempla un instant, la trouvant si belle, malgré les ecchymoses, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il caressa son bras doucement et se pencha vers elle, embrassant délicatement ses lèvres roses. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit contre ses lèvres les siennes s'élargir doucement, fendant un sourire sur ce visage qu'il ne pensait ne jamais revoir s'animer. Il se recula vivement pour la voir éveillée, les yeux ouverts et souriant faiblement. Cette fois, il ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Si tu savais comme tu vas manqué… » murmura t-il alors qu'il prenait sa main, y déposait un baiser ainsi que toute une série sur son visage pale.

« J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir vivante, j'en devenais fou, je te voyais partout, sentais ta présente autours de moi… », continua t-il en cessant ses baisers mais pas les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait sur le front.

« Alors tu n'es pas fâché ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix faible. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné.

« Fâché ? Pourquoi serais-je fâché contre toi ? » demanda t-il.

Elle tenta de se redresser un peu mais la chose fut plus difficile qu'elle n'y attendait. Elle s'appuya sur lui et retenta l'expérience, ignorant le poids et la douleur dans son genou gauche.

« Je te parlais mais tu ne me répondais pas, tu ne me regardais pas, comme si je n'existais plus. Et puis il y avait tout ces cartons, toutes ces affaires que tu mettais dans ces boites et… »

« Hermione, essaya t-il de la rassurer. Tout va bien, jamais je ne pourrais être fâché contre toi, je t'aime bien trop pour ne serait-ce le supporter. Tu étais dans le coma, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Elle fit non de la tête, alors il poursuivit. Tu as eu un accident il y a deux semaines, tu roulais dans le Londres moldu, et un camion t'a percutée. Les médecins t'ont conduit ici, dans cet hôpital moldu, je n'ai pas pu t'emmener à Ste Mangouste. L'accident a été violent, tu… » Mais réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle venait de dire, il s'arrêta net.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? » demanda t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et répondit.

« J'étais dans le salon, avec toutes ces boîtes remplies de nos affaires, et j'ai trouvé un écrin sur le comptoir. Il contenait une bague, ma bague… » répondit-elle péniblement.

Fred mit sa main dans sa poche et en retira un anneau doré serti de petits diamants.

« Tu veux dire cette bague ? » demanda t-il en lui montrant l'anneau, qui lui passa au doigt, provocant une série de souvenirs remontant à leur mariage. Repensant à tout ça, il secoua la tête, refusant de croire l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Hermione, commença t-il. C'est impossible, tu étais dans le coma ces deux dernières semaines, entre la vie et la mort. Tu n'as pas quitté cet hôpital… »

Reprenant peu à peu ses forces, Hermione secoua la tête.

« Pourtant, je me rappelle… je me rappelle quand on est sorti de l'hôpital et qu'il faisait si froid que mon visage était douloureux. J'avais mon manteau noir, un jean délavé et un pull rose pale. Tu étais pale, mal rasé et tu portais l'horrible écharpe que je t'ai tricoté à noël dernier. On est sorti de l'hôpital et tu marchais vite, je t'appelais et tu ne répondais pas, pressant d'avantage le pas… »

Fred la regarda, peinant à croire ce qu'elle racontait. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Il sourit néanmoins, sa femme était vivante, rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux. Il sourit, soulagé d'un point immense, et se tournant vers Hermione, il expliqua.

« Hermione, tu portais ces vêtements le jour de l'accident. Et cette écharpe… je l'ai retrouvé y'a deux jours, et je l'ai mis à mon cou quand je suis venu te voir à l'hôpital. Il faisait froid, et je ne supportais plus d'être dans cette atmosphère étouffante, alors je suis sorti, et m'en suis éloigné le plus vite possible… », expliqua Fred.

Hermione tendit la main vers lui, il la saisit et y entrelaça ses doigts.

« Tu m'as manqué… », murmura t-elle, sans vraiment avoir la notion du temps écoulé. Mais peu importe, que ce soit une heure, un jour ou une semaine, Hermione manquait Fred dès la première seconde de leur séparation. Tout était un peu flou dans sa tête, son cerveau peinait à suivre, mais elle faisait l'effort, et essayait d'assimiler ses propos, mais s'étonna :

« Mais après, plus tard à la maison, tu étais installé avec tes livres de sorts et me regardais sans dire un mots… »

« Je regardais la photo de nous accrochée au dessus du canapé, expliqua Fred en réponse. Je cherchais la force de supporter tout ça, je t'imaginais assise la, comme tu le fais si souvent… »

« Et quand tu m'as retrouvée aux Trois Balais, et ignorée, et tu es parti précipitamment ? » demanda Hermione, de plus en plus confuse, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Fred.

« Mais comment est-ce que… commença t-il, puis il se reprit. Ils vivaient dans un monde où la magie était loi, rien n'était impossible. Il continua. Je ne t'ai pas retrouvée Hermione. Je suis allé au Trois Balais parce que c'était notre habitude, c'est tout. J'ai commandé une bierre-au-beurre et j'ai repensé à tout ce qui venait de se passer, je n'arrivais pas à croire que la femme que j'aimais était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Je devenais fou, je croyais te voir partout, sentir tes baisers et tes caresses… »

« Mais j'étais là ! se défendit Hermione. Je t'ai embrassé sur la joue, comme je le fais tout le temps. Tu m'as sourit en effleurant ta joue… »

« Je pensais rêver, je ressentais ta présente partout, et j'avais cru vivre un de tes baisers. Je devenais fou, j'agissais comme si tu étais vraiment là. J'ai effleuré ma joue, mais j'ai compris que c'était un rêve, et que tout ça allait bientôt se terminer, et je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Alors je suis parti précipitamment et je suis venu ici. J'y suis resté une heure, puis l'infirmière de nuit m'en a chassé, et je suis rentré... »

« Je t'ai cherché partout, reprit Hermione à son tour, mais tu n'étais nulle part, alors je suis rentré. Tu étais déjà au lit, j'ai été t'embrassé, tu semblais si triste, j'avais mal de te voir ainsi. Alors je te caressé le front. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, puis tu m'as tourné le dos… » expliqua t-elle, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, alors que Fred, conscient du trouble qu'elle devait éprouver, la serra dans ses bras. Hermione ne comprenait pas non plus, mais elle continua son récit, au prix d'une fatigue immense qui lui torturait le corps et l'esprit. Je me suis couchée, le cœur lourd. J'étais effondrée, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me faisais ça, nous étions heureux. Je t'aimais tellement, on ne s'était jamais disputé, et du jour au lendemain tout était fini. J'étais perdue. Ensuite, le lendemain, quand je suis rentrée tu étais là, assis sur le canapé, avec toutes ces boites autours de toi. Je me suis assise à tes cotés et tu m'as crié dessus, me demandant pourquoi, pourquoi j'avais fait ça, alors qu'on était heureux… » A ce stade de son récit, des larmes perlaient dans les yeux d'Hermione, et Fred vint s'allonger à ses cotés, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle sanglota contre son épaule et demanda. « pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me quitter ? »

Fred se redressa aussitôt, provocant une grimace de douleur d'Hermione.

« Excuse moi ! » s'exclama t-il aussitôt, s'assurant qu'il ne lui avait pas fait plus de mal. Il ajouta « pour rien au monde je ne te quitterai Hermione, je t'aime trop pour ça ! Si j'ai fait tous ces cartons, c'est parce que je supportais plus de vivre dans cette maison seul, avec tout ces souvenirs et ta présence partout autours de moi. Je revenais de l'hôpital, et les médecins étaient presque sûrs que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette maison sans toi… ».

Il s'arrêta un instant, conscient de dévoiler une part de lui qu'il exprimait généralement avec humour et dérision. Jamais il n'évoquait ses sentiments de manières si directes. Il se redressa, prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Il s'assit et se tourna vers elle, le pouvant la quitter des yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, se contenta de la présence de l'autre, savourant de doux retour à la normale. Fred rompit néanmoins le silence.

« Les médecins m'avaient rendu les affaires que tu avais dans la voiture et sur toi, ainsi que ton alliance qu'ils t'avaient retirée pour faire des examens. Jamais je ne te l'aurais reprise Hermione, j'espère que tu me crois. J'étais malade rien qu'à l'idée que tu ne l'avais plus, qu' on n'était plus ''mariés''… »

« Bien sûr », le rassura t-elle d'un sourire et d'un baiser. « Quand j'ai ouvert l'écrin… j'ai ressenti une telle douleur, quelque chose s'était brisé en moi, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu ne voulais plus de moi… J'ai alors ressenti une douleur bien plus forte, plus intense et plus longue, puis plus rien… »

« Tu t'étais réveillée… » comprit alors Fred.

Hermione pensa soudainement à quelque chose, et un regard vers Fred lui fit comprendre qu'il se posait la même question.

« Tu crois que tu as ressenti cette douleur parce que tu te réveillais… », demanda Fred, et Hermione expérimenta ce ''truc'' de jumeau de finir la phrase de l'autre.

« … ou est ce que je me suis réveillée à cause du choc d'avoir cru te perdre ? »

Fred nu put s'empêcher de rire doucement à l'entendant finir sa phrase. Avec Georges, ils adoraient énerver tout le monde avec ''ce truc de jumeau'' comme l'appelait Hermione, et il savait que parfois elle se sentait mise à l'écart à cause de ce lien qui l'unissait à son frère. Mais en cet instant, il trouvait cette nouvelle complicité des plus adorable, un nouveau lien s'était crée entre eux, une connexion qui les faisait ressentir les pensées et sentiments de l'autres, et il trouvait ça réconfortant.

« Je t'aime, Hermione Jane Granger… » murmura t-il par habitude en capturant ses lèvres. Mais une fraction de seconde et quelques millimètres avant le contact de ses lèvres, il la ''senti'' le corriger « c'est Hermione Jane Weasley, tu as déjà oublié », se moqua t-elle en l'embrassant. Mais ils ne profitèrent de cette étreinte que l'espace d'un baiser.

« Hermione !! » entendirent-il une voix s'écrier derrière eux. Et Fred se rappela avoir appelé Harry en chemin, ce qui regrettait à présent. Il se sépara d'Hermione, et d'un sourire partagé, ils se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Une Ginny au ventre légèrement arrondie se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« Désolée !!! » s'excusa Ginny aussitôt, en même temps que Fred qui s'exclama « qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller, qu'elle devait la laisser respirer ! ». Il soupira, peu sûre que sa sœur tienne compte de sa remarque.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle… » déclara Harry, resté en retrait depuis leur arrivée. Il s'approcha de Fred et lui donna une accolade. Fred lui était reconnaissant, il se montrait réservé alors que sa meilleure amie était entre la vie et la mort, mais ne se montrait pas étouffant pour autant. Il comprenait que Fred avait besoin d'être seul, de rester auprès de sa femme sans l'aller et venu constant de leurs amis.

« Quand s'est-elle réveillée ? » demanda Harry. Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, les éloignant de l'enthousiasme débordant de Ginny.

« Il y a quelques heures à peine, expliqua Fred. C'est un vrai miracle, les médecins ne pensaient même pas qu'elle se réveillerait. Et la voilà, réveillée et –je dirais presque- en forme. Mais tu sais, poursuivit-il en jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, s'assurant qu'Hermione allait bien, il s'est passé un truc bizarre… »

« Un truc bizarre… ? » répéta Harry.

« Oui… Y'a deux jours, les médecins m'ont appelé, ayant détecté une activité cérébrale chez Hermione, une amélioration de son état qui pour moi signifiait juste qu'elle était toujours dans le coma, perdue entre deux mondes. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle était là, avec moi, je sentais ses regards sur moi, ses caresses et ses baisers. Je sais que c'est impossible, j'ai même cru en tomber fou, je la voyais partout, mais depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée on a beaucoup parlé et… et elle était là Harry ! C'était elle, pas mon imagination, elle était là tout ce temps, comme un fantôme… Plus j'y pense et plus je me dit que c'est impossible, mais je ne trouve pas d'explications… »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle était avec toi, réelle et tout ? »

Harry était perplexe, Fred n'avait pas l'impression qu'il le croyait. Il s'assit et soupira, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je sais, ça sonne complètement fou, mais elle était là ! Elle sait des choses, elle a vu des choses qui se sont passé ces derniers jours, un peu comme… un peu comme une projection astrale, tu vois ? » Harry secoua la tête. « On vit dans un monde 100 imprégné de magie, où se côtoient toutes sortes de créatures magiques. Rien ne me surprend plus, et tu sais quoi ? Ca m'est égale ! Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi ou comment s'est arrivé, ce qui compte c'est que ma femme s'est réveillée ! Elle est en vie et rien d'autre ne compte ! »

Harry sourit à cette remarque. Il reconnaissait bien là le tempérament de feu des Weasleys, et l'enthousiasme de Georges commençait à lui manquer.

« C'est bon de vous avoir de nouveau parmi nous… tout les deux », déclara Harry en lui donnant une nouvelle accolade. « Ginny, ajouta Harry en se tournant vers les filles, on devrait les laisser se reposer, ils l'ont bien mérité. On repassera demain ? » proposa t-il, et Fred acquiesça.

Quand ils sortirent, Fred retint Harry un instant et lui demanda de s'occuper des parents de la jeune fille, qu'il avait contacté la veille en leur demandant de venir, pour un ''au cas ou'' qu'il trouvait absurde à présent. Il accepta et ils sortirent, les laissant seuls de nouveau. Fred retourna auprès d'Hermione, épuisée par toute cette agitation. Elle se reposa contre lui, les yeux mi-clos.

« Repose toi mon ange, je reste avec toi… Demain matin, on sortira d'ici et je t'emmènerai à St Mangouste. Ils te soigneront ces fractures et ces bleus, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre… » proposa Fred, ce a quoi Hermione fut d'accord. Elle se blottit d'avantage dans son étreinte. « Tu m'as tellement manqué… » soupira t-il, et Hermione sentit alors le poids qu'il avait du supporter ces derniers jours, et qui aujourd'hui ne faisait que renforcer leur amour. Comment diable n'avait-elle pu se rendre compte de ses sentiments que deux ans auparavant, suite à un stupide pari. Hermione sourit à ce souvenir qui lui semblait si loin maintenant. Elle détestait les inventions des jumeaux, mais elle leur serait toujours reconnaissant de cette stupide blague dont elle avait été leur victime, et qui l'avait poussée dans les bras de Fred. De retour dans la chambre, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je pense que quelques jours de repos nous feraient le plus grand bien… Je vais écrire au ministère, leur demander un break, et une mutation. Je ne veux plus passer de longues semaines loin de toi, j'en mourrais », annonça Hermione sans faire attention.

« Ne crois pas si bien dire », cingla Fred.

« Désolée ! » répliqua Hermione, en souriant néanmoins. Elle ne l'était pas vraiment, ils avaient besoin de décompresser. « On a bien mérité un break, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Quoi ? Tu me donnes le choix entre de longues soirées seuls à me morfondre à la maison, et la perspective de passer des journées entières au lit à profiter de ma femme, et tu me demandes vraiment mon avis ?? » s'exclama Fred, faussement indigné.

Hermione éclata de son rire cristallin, et tout redevint comme avant, dans le meilleur des mondes, une soirée (presque) calme dans la vie d'un couple de jeunes mariés qui se suffisaient l'un l'autre…

The end !

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca reste triste, mais vu les circonstances je ne pouvais guère faire mieux. C'est quand même plus gai, vous trouvez pas ??**

**Alors, des avis ? Critiques ? Suggestions, en rapport ou non avec cette fic ?**

**xxx**


End file.
